Descriptions
by gigiree123
Summary: Hinata decides to play with descriptions of a certain blonde one day, as she speaks to her deceased cousin. Little does she know that she has an unexpected eavesdropper...
1. Chapter 1

The sky was blue. The clouds were puffy and white. The pavement was gray. The grass was green. Why couldn't life be that simple? As a matter of fact, why shouldn't it be that simple? But no, the sky had to be called something far grander; possibly azure or aquamarine. The clouds had to be ephemeral white cotton islands floating across this aquamarine sea. The pavement was to be described as a dingy thing with a smattering of dried gum and specks of shining mica. The grass was a coarse sea of untamed viridian wilderness, housing miniscule life forms.

"_Ah me! The only thing that deserves to be described in that fine of a detail is Him, right nii-san?" _she thought as she lay across the grass. Her long dark hair pooled around her, shining indigo in the sunlight. Her lavender eyes were half shadowed by pale lids and thin dark eyebrows capped them in consternation. She absently smoothed her white lacey sundress in an attempt to preserve her modesty. She was unused to having her legs so exposed, and even alone in this sunny field, she felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"_Let's see, if I had to describe him using intricate descriptions…"_ She closed her eyes in thought.

"He has the most shining and gemlike azure eyes that glitter with mischief and a warmth so welcoming you can't help but become his friend, like you did Nii-san." She began out loud, knowing she was alone, and allowing herself the freedom of talking to herself.

"He's tall...no that's much too simplistic." She muttered in her lilting voice. "Ahah! He stands tall as a giant oak, his figure a beacon of hope for millions across the globe."

Here she stopped, recalling the events of the past year that all but proved this statement true. His defeat of Obito (with the help of the Ninja Alliance of course…), the successful sealing of Madara (with the help of the Kage past and present…) and of course, his rousing speeches that had entirely inspired each and every one of them.

"His beautiful flaxen hair dances in the breeze, rivaling the sun in his brightness. His rugged whiskers sexily framing his foxy grin, and his chiseled abdominal muscles visible through his tight black undershirt…Oh my goodness!"

Hinata bolted upwards as she realized just where her musings had taken her train of thought. Hot and flushed, she sat up, fanning her reddened face with her cream colored sun hat. Its pale blue ribbon danced rhythmically as she continued waving the hat. She gave herself a wry smile. '_I'm a pervert, sorry Nii-san."_

"I should continue this thing realistically then, right?" Her eyes became downcast as she remembered that, in the whirlwind of celebration and political meetings and just overall world peace, she had yet to receive a concrete answer to her confession and an explanation for that whole hand holding thing during the war. Her eyes then filled up with tears…'_Neji-nii-san…I'm sorry. I want you to know, that I'm trying…"_

And so she was. She had been reinstated as the Hyuuga heiress, her prowess with water based techniques and the ingenuity of combining them with the Hyuuga Gentle Fist had deemed her a genius of her own brand. Her perfect chakra control and knowledge of herbal concoctions had garnered the attention of Tsunade, who had offered her special medical training. She was more open and more aware of her fellow ninja, including the other kunoichi.

"Neji, we all miss you. Tenten and Lee came to visit you the other day, you know? They started dating. And Shino and Kiba came to offer you some prayers last week. Did you hear them?" She sighed, wiping away the silently falling tears.

"Sakura-san and Ino-san have been helping me with my medical training. They're nice but gossipy, I actually think Ino is dating that Sai person…" She quirked her head at the sky in amusement, quietly giggling at their antics and the contrast of Ino's colorful personality to Sai's quiet creativity.

"Father's been teaching me more techniques. He patted my head the other day, you know! And Hanabi actually hugged me after her birthday present. I guess she really likes bunnies…"

She paused, thinking on whom else to update her cousin on.

"Sasuke is still serving his community service sentence." She giggled, the other day she had seen him struggling with the cat from their Genin days, Tora.

"Shikamaru and Choji are the same, you know they help Kurenai-sensei with little Asuma-kun." Here she smiled softly, thinking of the two young men playing with the beautiful baby boy whom she loved very much. "He looks a bit like his father, you know?"

"Guy and Kakashi-sensei are still…themselves." She tapped her chin, thinking. Her smile became brighter at the thought of her most precious person. She knew Neji was probably well updated on each activity Naruto had performed since she had first started her daily talks.

"And Naruto-kun…well I'm sure you can see his giant head being carved on the Hokage Mountain from up there, so...yeah…" she trailed off, unsure of where to continue. She lay back down, adjusted her bangs and smoothed the skirt of her dress, again. "I think I'll continue my description of him…just for fun."

"So…umm…yes his foxy grin glints in the light, beckoning thousands of fan girls towards him. His orange Hokage cloak flows in the wind, following the pattern of the stars, as he looks upon the village he wants to protect…as he looks upon the people he loves with his beautiful gemlike azure eyes…"

She frowned. She had already described his gorgeous eyes. Oh well, they were so amazing, they needed to be described twice.

"Let's see, how abou-"

"His luscious locks of hair or his flawless tanned skin!"

'_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD' _She froze. Had he heard her? Had he heard everything? How long had he been there for? She didn't dare glance to the left, where his cheery voice had come from. She slowly lifted herself to an upright position, focusing on the fluffy cloud islands to keep herself calm.

"Hey Hinata! I've been looking everywhere for you?" he chirped, leaning forward to try and catch her eye, his orange cloak following his every slight movement.

She stubbornly refused to look at him, afraid of her reaction and afraid of his. So intent on ignoring him, that she didn't notice the growing shadow loom over her, nor did she notice the large, calloused hand reaching for the tip of her small chin.

"Look at me, Hinata," He said quietly and uncharacteristically. "Her pale eyes glittered like soft jewels set in a porcelain face. Her long lashes delicately brushed her cheekbones."

Her eyes widened in shock, finally sliding to meet his gaze. Her face broke into a brilliant shade of red, nearly matching the brightness of the orange on Naruto's cloak. He was close; so close and near. She could see his chapped lips, and smell his smoky and pine coney smell.

"You're not the only one who can make up a good description." He grinned, foxily. "Shall I continue this thing we got going on?"

Nodding slightly as her face was still gently caught in his grasp, she stared at him. He gave her another true Naruto smile, this one softer and more genuine.

"She had soft kissable lips. So tempting, that he could not resist capturing the sweet petals with his own."

And with that, he leaned forward, doing just as he had said. It was innocent and sweet, just as Hinata (mostly) was. He lingered for a few moments, savoring the cinnamon flavor that seemed to accompany her permanently. Though tempted to take it further, he knew she wasn't ready, and pulled back reluctantly. He almost instantly regretted it, as he saw her half-lidded gaze, pink blush, and rosy lips parted in surprise. He swiftly let go of her chin, backing up slightly, and looking to the side, hoping to hide his growing blush and desire.

"N-Naruto…"

"Y-Yeah Hinata?" He glanced at her hesitantly, almost unsure of her response. He had heard her earlier descriptions and hoped that she still felt the same. He prayed he hadn't been wrong. (But come on who else had shining gem-like azure eyes?)

"That was the cheesiest description I've ever heard."

He almost fell over in shock; completely unprepared for that answer. He laughed hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you do one now then." He answered back, still in shock.

"….Then he kissed her again."

She said firmly and quietly.

And so he did, one hand grasping her back, the other her face as he sweetly and passionately kissed her again.


	2. Descriptions Chapter 2

Happy New Year's everyone! Here is an unexpected part two for Descriptions.

_**Descriptions part 2**_

_The thin wooden door was no match for the mighty hero's immense strength. His orange sleeves billowed as he wrenched back his arm to break the only thing standing between him and that which was most precious to him. The gorgeously carved cherry wood crunched satisfyingly under his flying blow. _

_And even as the wood splintered and rained upon him, he did not care. He rushed into the elaborate room, the pale walls decorated with scenes of flying cranes and frolicking koi fish. The sun filtered in from the elaborate garden, illuminating the slight form of the princess. Her long, dark hair pooled around her in elaborate coils; the midnight tones contrasting against the pink sakura blossoms embroidered onto her cream colored kimono. Her rosy lips were parted in delight, and her tear-filled eyes were shining with an intense hope and love so deep, he thought he would die._

"_Hime…" He gasped, his eyes widening in delight. _

"_You're here." Her light voice sighed, and rose to her feet gracefully, wanting more than anything to rush towards her savior. _

_A clinking and clanking announced her imprisonment, the cuffs cruelly binding her tiny ankles to the wooden floor. Her bare feet peeked out from the layers of her furisode._

_He grew intensely angry at the sight of the metal links and the red marks on her feet. With an angry growl, he bent down and swiftly ripped away the lengths with his raw strength. The princess admired the bulging muscles of his thick arms and promptly fell into his warm embrace, feeling safe. _

_She looked up and he looked down. They gazed into each other's eyes, the world disappearing. And they did not care that just a few yards away lay the bodies of the enemy or that they were miles away from home. He bent down to capture her soft, silky lips in a searing kiss, the passion and love increased by separation burning their very souls._

_And the innocence of first love and the flames of lust clashed and combined into something else entirely. Hands reached for bare skin; a loosened orange ribbon floated to the floor, a falling hair pin pulled out gently. He hesitantly slid the silky cloth of her kimono over her pale shoulder, relishing the hooded gaze with which she responded._

_They fell gently to the floor, lost in the pass-_

"What is it about?" she asked curiously, her lavender eyes sparkling mischievously. Her head was titled adorably in curiosity and her hands clasped behind her back.

He jolted, blushing as he looked back at the bubbly girl looking over his shoulder. Her cinnamon roll scent washed over him as she shifted to get a closer look at his manuscript.

He quickly shoved his hands over the paper, slightly smudging the words. The action displaced several other loose leafs of paper across his large desk. His breathing grew more rapid, his face felt on fire and he cursed his inability to hide anything from this girl. _'She just had to have all seeing eyes.'_

On second thought, scratch the eyes. Why on earth had he given her a copy of the key to his apartment? She giggled quietly, her entire face lighting up and her indigo hair shifting in her slight movements. He stared mesmerized. _'Oh. That's why. Because she's so damn cute.'_

She laughed, mouthing some silent words. And because Naruto could read lips effectively, he realized she was reading some of his writing.

"I-it's n-nothing!" He shouted, further hunching over his would be magnum opus.

She smiled at his antics; sure that whatever it had been was not so innocent to say the least. On further inspection, she caught sight of a steaming instant Ramen, safely tucked away behind a stack of brightly colored books. Its Styrofoam labeling dimmed by the shadows of the light. Bright, lilac eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Were you eating Naruto-kun?" Her light voice asked, deceptively happy.

"Does it matter?" He pouted like a petulant child, blond strands of hair falling endearingly over shining sky blue eyes.

"Not really." She replied airily as she reached carefully for the noodles. Pale fingers grasped thin air as her stubborn beau rescued his beloved food. She frowned slightly. He was quick.

"NO! Hinata-chan! I can't waste this precious gift from the gods!" He whined, clutching the hot cup as if it was his first born child. He spilled some broth on his clean black shirt, the liquid slightly scalding him as it made its way down. He winced.

Hinata quickly patted the pockets of her oversized white sweater, hoping to locate some napkins.

"Ahah! Here we go!" She declared brightly, pulling out a veritable stack of quilted napkins. She grabbed two and quickly rushed towards the haphazard youth, gently patting away the soup stains. Naruto shifted away, curling in his chair to keep his beloved Ramen away from his crazed girlfriend. She would insist, as always, on him eating more vegetables. And like always, he would argue back that Ramen had plenty of vegetables.

As far as he was concerned, Ramen contained all the food groups, protein (beef, shrimp, pork broth), veggies (corn, green onion, etc.), carbs (noodles), and other miscellaneous things.

"Oh, now Naruto-kun, don't be so childish." She admonished, worried as a mother hen. She gently brushed past his raised arms, reaching for the still wet trails of soup and lovingly cleaned up the mess. "I was going to cook for you, but seeing as you're already eating…"

She trailed off, glancing away from the sputtering man, knowing the guilt trip was working. She continued tearily, her lower lip trembling as she pulled away from him.

"A-and I wanted to cook, just for y-you, but…but you…"

"GAAH! HINATA-CHAN! Don't cry please! I'll eat your delicious food. I'll eat anything you cook, you know that, don't you Hina-chan?!" He tried to appease the distraught girl, his hands waving in front of him. He was lost.

She grinned underneath the cover of her petite hands. The distraction had worked. He had set down his noodles, and they were unguarded. Left behind by the sputtering mess that was Naruto Uzumaki. She took the chance, and with all the grace of the Hyuuga, she whisked away the cup, not spilling a single drop.

"Got ya, Naruto-kun." She smiled teasingly. His eyes widened, hurt at the betrayal. He lunged for her, but she danced away from his grasp. Her hair brushed against his knuckles as she swayed. A tingle rushed down his spine, all the way down…down…and the hot, delicious noodles were forgotten.

He stared at her giggling face. She was dancing a victory dance, her hips swaying to an inaudible tune and tendrils of night floating around her. Her eyes were stars and her cheeks roses, as clichéd as the descriptions were, because truly, that's what they were to him in that moment. The cup of noodles still rested in her gently grip.

His bare feet padded on the pale, wooden floor as he lightly stepped towards her, hoping to join her odd waltz. Her eyes widened as he plucked the cup from her hands and placed it unceremoniously on a small side table. They widened further when one strong, tan hand gripped her waist and the other her own hand. And he twirled her in a silly, lackadaisical, nonsensical, and _beautiful _tango. His tall and firm frame was pressed against her petite form, and she rested her head on his chest, tiny hands reaching across his broad back.

They missed the coiled rope strewn across the floor. (Courtesy of Naruto's disorganization)

Her tiny ankle became entangled with the smooth rope, causing her to trip. (Or as Hiashi Hyuuga would term it, merely a very important lesson in Hyuuga balance.)

Regardless, Hinata found herself lying on her back, shoulder uncomfortably pressed against a wooden floor and a very heavy Naruto-kun on top of her. She reddened, from the tip of her hairline all the way down to her entwined feet. She pushed aside her embarrassment to make sure he was okay.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

No answer.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked a bit more desperately, unable to lift her head to look at the boy. Her eyes stared worriedly at the ceiling, and she formed patterns with the cottage cheese material to calm herself. _'A duck butt…that reminds me of someone….' _

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a muffled reply coming from somewhere below her chin. She sighed in relief. (As much as she could anyway with a weight on her chest.)

Naruto was very aware. He had been awake from the start, just simply too afraid and mortified by the situation to speak. For you see, our hero found himself inhaling the scent of cinnamon rolls, his nose buried in the soft material of Hinata's sweater. Upon further inspection, he realized his face was buried in her…bosoms…

He fought with all his might the urge to further bury his face in-_'Gaah! Stop it! Inappropriate thoughts of innocent, sweet Hinata not allowed!'_

Hinata for her part had yet to realize how they were situated. Naruto quickly lifted himself up, placing his arms on either side of her and got up so quickly, that Hinata had no time to register where exactly he had been. She glanced up at her boyfriend, face a thousand times redder than a fire truck and her eyes wide as Chouji after eating all Shikamaru's weight in BBQ….okay so that was an awkward comparison…

Regardless, her eyes were wide open, surprised. His on the other hand were darkened to cobalt, blue fire burning in the depths at their current position. And if he had been staring too intensely, he would not know, because everything was forgotten as soon as he caught sight of an exposed pale shoulder, peeking out from a slipping oversized sweater.

'_Like his story…'_

He turned back to the shy girl, only to be met with hooded eyes darkened to a pale purple and a light blush dusting smooth cheeks.

Neither ever knew who started it, but each liked to claim responsibility. Their lips met in a searing kiss, his chapped ones brushing roughly against hers. She tentatively stuck hers out in an attempt to be bold. It worked beyond her wildest imagination.

They had never gone so far. His kisses intensified, his tongue meeting hers, the salty taste of Ramen mingling oddly pleasantly with the sweetness of vanilla. His hands rushed through her never ending strands of midnight, pooling around the two in elaborate coils. Butterflies crossed her throat and collar bone as his lips lightly explored them. She tightened his grasp, and just before her roaming hands brushed the waistband of his pants, he bolted upright, eyes bulging.

His fists were clenched, and he looked for all the world like a starving man, fighting the urge to eat the delicacy presented to him.

She stayed down, looking thoroughly ravished with pink cheeks and swollen lips. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, that was…"

Hinata blushed a sunset, realizing what she had come close to doing.

But before she could bury her face in her hands, a gentle pull had her in his embrace. His chest rumbled with low chuckles. She looked up, incredulous. A calloused hand caressed her cheek and his voice, still husky with desire said, "Always full of surprises Hina-chan."

A soft kiss on her forehead, and he was up, back to writing his manuscript. Hinata was left on her knees to ponder what that meant. She decided to surprise him once more.

"I'll see you later tonight, Naruto-kun, for dinner."

He cheerily waved her off, engrossed in his writing but was left speechless when she said as a parting shot.

"And by the way, I would appreciate it if you did not make me a damsel in distress."

She left with a neat click of his door. He stared wide eyed at where his amazing girl had just stood, thanking her for her marvelous inspiration.

_And even as the wood splintered and rained upon him, he did not care. He rushed into the elaborate room, the pale walls decorated with scenes of flying cranes and frolicking koi fish. The sun filtered in from the elaborate garden, illuminating the slight form of the princess. Her long, dark hair pooled around her in elaborate coils; the midnight tones contrasting against the pink sakura blossoms embroidered onto her cream colored kimono. Her rosy lips were parted in delight, and her determined eyes were shining with an intense triumph and love so deep, he thought he would die._

_And around her lay the bodies of her would-be captors, their hearts stopped instantly with her powerful attack. The hero grinned. This was his lady, for whom there would be no rescue. This was his lady, for whom he would gladly bow down to._

_A clinking and clanking announced her hidden weaponry, the bloody katana the only thing visible on the wooden floor. Her bare feet peeked out from the layers of her furisode._

_With a joyous laugh, she rushed towards her love, their joint victory sweetening the reunion. She promptly fell into his warm embrace, wanting to keep him safe. _

_She looked up and he looked down. They gazed into each other's eyes, the world disappearing. And they did not care that just a few yards away lay the bodies of the enemy or that they were miles away from home. He bent down to capture her soft, silky lips in a searing kiss, the passion and love increased by separation burning their very souls._

_And the innocence of first love and the flames of lust clashed and combined into something else entirely. Hands reached for bare skin; a loosened orange ribbon floated to the floor, a falling hair pin pulled out gently. She confidently slid the silky cloth of his robes over his broad shoulder, relishing in the tanned sculpted beauty of her love. She pressed butterfly kissed to his collar bone, and he sighed into her midnight hair, gripping the folds of her kimono in intense pleasure. _

_More clinking, and the man found himself in handcuffs, gazing with drunken pleasure at the hooded gaze of his surprising, amazing, and marvelously inventive love._

_And despite the fact that there were dead bodies in the room and he was chained like a criminal, he really couldn't complain._

a/n: got kind of kinky at the end there….well hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Descriptions Part 3

**A/n: Apparently it's NaruHina month, and I just caught on…I've decided to make Descriptions an ongoing series of oneshots. So far, the stories have been somewhat separate but can be taken into the same head-canon I suppose. All aboard the NaruHina train!**

**Descriptions Part 3: Of the Sun and Moon**

It was often said that Naruto Uzumaki was like the sun. He was bright, warm (sometimes too warm), and always there for those who needed him. And with his golden bristles of hair all in disarray and kissing the collar of his shirt, he certainly looked the part. His large grin and orange cloak only enhanced the overall brightness. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, a cobalt blue so deep and clear and variable, it was dizzying.

That being said, these days Naruto was rarely seen without a certain Hinata Hyuuga. Walking down the newly bustling streets of a rebuilt Konoha, they would peruse the various stands, greeting friends and strangers alike with a joy so infectious it was utterly impossible not to smile at the two of them.

Such a strange, yet fitting pair was what the villagers would say; a joining of night and day. If Naruto was the sun, then Hinata was the moon, with creamy, smooth skin and large opalescent eyes brimming with emotion. Her long, dark hair brushed the tops of her hips, swirling with all the colors of the night sky. And when she laughed, it was as if the very stars themselves were twinkling in earnest.

The metaphor was so intertwined with the couple, that they were given fitting monikers. And that was how they came to be called the Sunny (or Orange) Hokage and the Moon Princess. (Of course, it was only out of earshot that the villagers called them so.)

It was a Friday night when Naruto discovered their nicknames.

NiKoShi Bar was crowded beyond belief. Filled with its usual influx of ninjas and civilians simply looking for a warm and casual atmosphere, it was here that gossip ran rampant. The mélange of customers allowed for the reputable establishment to be deemed the second most gossipy place in Konoha. (The honor of first place was held by the Yamanaka Flower Shop.)

And it was here that Konoha's Sixth Hokage had come for a respite from the endless parade of paperwork and the litany of post-war political affairs. It was "Guy's Night" and he had met the rest of the crew there later than expected. The loud noise of the bar seemed to relax him, heightening his enjoyment and anticipation. Naruto made his way to a crowded booth towards the back, noting that the evening had proceeded without him.

He grinned as Sasuke grunted his greeting and Chouji said hello around a mouthful of chips. Sai gave a simple hello and closed his eyes in an odd smile, whether it was fake or not, no one knew. (He was getting better at the whole social thing.) Kiba just a feral grin and Shino was not present, having been assigned a mission earlier that week.

Naruto slid into the booth beside the Uchiha, slumping in exhaustion. Lee excitedly called for a shot of something unintelligible for the Hokage. Shikamaru glanced amusedly at Lee, knowing that he was experiencing the bar scene vicariously due to his low tolerance.

"What are you so tired for Idiot?" Sasuke asked his weary best friend.

Naruto turned blearily towards him and stuck out his tongue, childishly adorable. "Being Hokage is hard work."

"Troublesome. You wanted the job, stop complaining." Shikamaru said dryly. As Hokage Advisor, he had to deal with the same complaints days on end. He chugged what was left of his beer, the bitterness burning his throat.

Naruto glared at his friends before taking a sip of the complementary glass of water.

"And he's doing a great job as the Sunny Hokage." Kiba quipped, looking up from his beer bottle.

The loud spit take sprayed an unsuspecting Lee and was met with several groans of disgust. Then came the loud. "WHAT?"

"The Sunny Hokage?! What kind of name is that?!" Naruto exclaimed, cringing at the very syllables of the title. It sounded so…so uncool.

The quiet snickers of his friends brought his attention back to the group. Chouji had dropped the bag of chips in favor of holding back his escalating guffaws. Kiba was ….dying. Shikamaru had a lazy smile, finally somewhat more alert. Even Sasuke was smirking more broadly than usual.

"IT IS YOUR YOUTHFUL TITLE!" Lee shouted excitedly, the only one of the group who thought the name was amazingly cool. He jumped from his seat, ignoring the fact that he was currently drenched in Naruto's spit and water.

"You mean you haven't heard what the villagers have been calling you?" Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow.

"Typical. You're so busy making out with your Hyuuga that you don't notice." Sasuke snarked.

Naruto blushed fifty shades of red, sputtering in indignation. "W-what the hell? Hinata-chan and I d-don't-"

"I wonder if Stutters-chan minds that you're dickless?" Sai said pleasantly and out of nowhere.

"Why you ja-"

"Oh hey there Hinata!" Chouji smiled brightly, waving to someone behind the incensed blonde.

Naruto stopped his tirade. His angry scowl changing miraculously to a bright and beaming smile. The change was so instantaneous, it was almost embarrassing. Sasuke noted that it was only the presence of Hinata Hyuuga that could cause the so called "Sunny Hokage" to smile that smile. It was dorky and altogether a very sappy look.

Kiba made a whipping sound, while at the same time miming the action.

This set off another round of glee at the table, compounded by the fact that Hinata was actually nowhere to be seen. Naruto's expression turned from one of utter bliss to confusion and finally to anger as he realized he had been duped.

"It appears as if the Sunny Hokage is missing his Princess." Sai replied quietly, looking up from his book.

"You guys are just jealous because I've got a girlfriend." Naruto growled out. "Besides, Hinata's the best!"

"Hn."

"Women are too troublesome. You just got lucky. Hinata's not as bad as some." Shikamaru groaned, picturing his mother, Temari and Ino. Ah the wonders of females.

"What are you kidding me? I bet I could score five numbers by the end of the night." Kiba scoffed, offended.

Chouji and Lee sighed sadly as Naruto's words rang true in their case. They were the nicest guys anyone could ask for, and yet they had abysmal luck with the opposite gender. It was a bit depressing really. Naruto took some pity on the poor souls. "I mean you and Sasuke-teme probably have no luck because of your attitudes. I'm sure that Lee and Chouji over here have got more game than you two any day."

"Have game?" Sai asked innocently, still unused to the dating jargon.

"It means you can pick up girls." Kiba explained bluntly.

"Pick up girls? Why would you want to carry a female?" Sai asked genuinely curious.

A thud rang through the table as Naruto let his head fall into a headbang. Shikamaru muttered another of his catchphrase and Sasuke just grunted. This was terrible. How on earth did one explain to a twenty-one year old social ignoramus what it meant to flirt with girls?

The awkward conversation was interrupted when a civilian girl made to step away from a drunken Chunin. He was slurring ridiculous pick-up lines to the nervous female. He kept placing his hands on her hips, attempting to raise her red blouse. She shrank closer to their booth, dark eyes widening in slight fear.

"Please. Go away!"

"Come on, babe. It's just a kiss." The Chunin said hoarsely, the smell of alcohol pervading the air around him and stains adorning his flak jacket. His oily brown hair fell into his face in disarray.

The table of the male part of the Konoha 13 tensed in disgust. Naruto was the closest to the man and the girl and made his way to them. The others looked on in approval.

"Hey! She said she didn't want you." Cold blue eyes gazed at the startled Chunin and Naruto waited.

"Heheh..I was just having some fun, Hokage-sama." He replied nervously. The rest of the bar had grown somewhat hushed as they looked on. The idiot of a Chunin had angered the Hokage, and he was by no means sunny at the moment.

Naruto continued to glare, his arms crossed, the disappointment rolling off him in waves and intimidating the Chunin. The young moron quickly ducked his head in apology and gave one last longing look at the girl before slinking off to his buddies across the room.

Naruto nodded his head once in satisfaction noting that Hinata would have been proud of him. Maybe when he saw her he could tell her the story and she would treat him to Ramen or bake for him. His mouth watered at the thought. His attention was brought back to the civilian girl as she tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to look at her, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sorry about that guy. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head vigorously, blushing deeply. She could not believe it. She had been saved by the utterly, devastatingly handsome Naruto Uzumaki. And she was not going to pass up this chance to show him her appreciation, Moon Princess or no Moon Princess.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Hokage-sama." She clasped her hands in front of her, knowingly squeezing her cleavage to enhance it.

Naruto being Naruto was entirely oblivious to the beginnings of her flirtation. The guys groaned knowing this was not going to end well. Kiba's fists clenched, hoping that Naruto would not do anything that would hurt Hinata's feelings should she find out.

The Hokage rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "It was nothing. Just glad that one of my ninja didn't hurt one of my citizens."

"You know, I'd like to thank you even more, Hokage-sama." Her tongue seemed to caress the honorific, rolling around and finally it dawned on Naruto that she was a bit too forward. She lightly placed a hand on his folded arms, caressing softly. "You're ever so strong."

Naruto visibly gulped and thought of starry eyes and midnight hair. He grinned uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Miss, but I-uh…I have a girlfriend."

That did nothing to stop the girl. She scoffed lightly. "You mean the Moon Princess. Yes, I know that, but she's not here right now, and I am, so…."

She trailed off, letting the silence tell him exactly what she had planned for tonight. Naruto for his part was confused.

"The Moon princess?"

"Moon Princess, Hinata Hyuuga….whatever. The point is, I'm here and I like you." She continued boldly, and continued caressing, her slim fingers making their way up his arms and down his chest. She smiled coyly up at the tall Hokage, barely even reaching his chin.

Naruto gently gripped her shoulders and pushed her away. His eyes turned dark and his expression grew serious. "You don't get it. I'm taken. Hinata's the only one I love and I don't want anyone else."

She narrowed her eyes in frustration and hurt. "What do you see in her? She's probably just using you for the fame and is gonna dump you as soon as she doesn't need you anyway."

Naruto clenched his fists and the killer intent was so heavy that the girl backed away fearfully, no longer keen on pursuing the attentions of an obviously, stupidly smitten man. She lifted her hands in appeasement and promptly left the fuming boy to stew in his own anger.

He stomped back to his table and seeing that his drink was already there, downed it in a matter of seconds. He relished the burning of the alcohol, the pleasant buzz taking the edge away from his previous anger. His friends looked at him in grudging admiration and Kiba clapped him on the back in glee.

After some more jolly conversation with the guys, Naruto had almost completely forgotten the girl's accusation, but then overheard a conversation between the previous idiot Chunin and a buddy of his.

"Yeah. I mean she was alright, but you know I think I like my kunoichi better than civilian girls."

"Any favorites?" asked the buddy, rubbing his gloved hands in glee.

"I would have to say out of all them, the Moon Princess. I mean look at her…"

"Yeah." Replied Idiot number 2 dreamily.

"Curves as round as the Full Moon, big eyes, really innocent…"

"Yep, but she's taken."

"Tch. Yeah by the Sunny Hokage." Guffawed Idiot number 1, drunkenly forgetting that the very man was in the same bar. "But I mean come on, we all know it won't last. She's probably dating him for the fame."

And because Idiot Number two fancied himself a poet and philosopher, he airily quoted. "The moon's an arrant thief, And her pale fire she snatches from the sun." (1)

His idiot Chunin friend was left to stare in awe of his prowess with words. "That was so deep."

"Yeah, as deep as the bullshit you two are in for talking about Hinata-chan that way." Naruto growled out behind the pair. He nodded to Kiba who quickly grabbed the collar of idiot number two and dragged him to give him a private "talk".

Naruto turned back to Idiot Chunin Number One and grinned menacingly, and cracked his knuckles. This was going to be fun.

* * *

It was ten by the time the boys had left the bar and had managed to avoid any more fiascos after the Idiot Chunin incident. Naruto waved good bye towards Lee, going further in the same direction, not wanting to go home just yet. He tucked his hands into his orange pants pockets and glanced up at the starry sky, looking at the moon hanging like a medallion right in the middle. It truly was beautiful, and he could see how Hinata would be called the Moon Princess.

It was better than the Sunny Hokage. Maybe he would need to get a publicist. Someone who could help him fix this little smidge on his reputation, maybe even come up with a different title. The Orange Hokage sounded way better, and it was what he called himself in his own mindscape. (Somewhere in the deep, dark recesses of his mind came Kurama's scoff, dripping with sarcasm. Such a good friend.)

But still, the accusations of Hinata's motivations for being with him bothered him. How the hell could anyone think that about sweet Hinata-chan? And he knew it was bullshit, all of it. She had loved him since their academy days, enough that she would willingly die for him. (His heart sank at the thought of any harm befalling her.) She even said so herself.

And that quote about the moon stealing the sun's fire. It was a stupid utterance by an even stupider shinobi, but still…Was that what people thought of Hinata? Someone who couldn't shine on her own. Someone who stole his light or fame or whatever.

Because that was bullshit too. His fists clenched and his strides grew longer until he was nearly running towards his destination. A small apartment complex loomed in the moonlight, the light lavender flowers potted on a small balcony told him exactly where Hinata was.

The light was on. She was home.

He didn't even bother going through the normal entrance. He simply leaped gracefully onto the tiny terrace and knocked on the glass doors. The blinds were pulled back and a smiling, blushing, _shining _Hinata opened the doors to let him in.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun. How was 'Guy's Night'? " She tilted her head pleasantly, and stepped back to peruse her boyfriend.

He did not answer. He simply gazed at the beauty that was Hinata Hyuuga and let himself sink into the sensation of warmth, acceptance, and complete _love_ that surrounded her. He impulsively pulled her into an embrace, adoring the way her petite form fit against his own. He loved that she only reached his shoulder and that he could bury his face into her indigo hair, inhaling her scent. He loved that she would try to reach all the way around his broad back, but could never quite reach. He loved that she would tiptoe to kiss him exactly three times on his cheek, one for each whisker. But most of all, he simply loved her.

They stayed like that for who know's how long. The stars danced across the sky and the moon reached its zenith.

Finally, Hinata asked worriedly. "Naruto-kun?"

He pulled away to look down at her, cobalt eyes serious and as deep as the night sea. The yellow of his hair was muted by the shadows of the dark.

"Did you know they call us the Sunny Hokage and the Moon Princess?" He asked earnestly.

Hinata's lavender eyes widened and she began to giggle, a tinkling peal of bells that made even the stars jealous.

His brows furrowed in confusion. She was happy? Didn't she know what the connotations of that were? What they were saying behind her back?

She finally stopped, her small hand covering her mouth in glee. "I knew about what they called me, but you? The Sunny Hokage…Oh, It's so funny and fitting."

She had to restrain herself from giggling all over again. Personally, she preferred the Orange Hokage, but she could see how the title fit. She stopped when she noticed that Naruto was utterly serious.

"Naruto-kun, if you dislike it so much, you can simply make an announcement."

"That's not it, Hinata-chan! Do you know why the moon shines?"

She nodded happily. "Because it reflects the sun's light."

"Exactly! It's like saying you can't shine on your own! Like you're weak without me. Which isn't true at all Hinata-chan!" He gripped her shoulders vehemently, trying to make her see the unfairness of the moniker. "You do shine on your own. You don't need my reputation or my strength to do it."

And Hinata blushed under the intensity of his gaze and the depth of his belief in her. Only her Naruto could say just the right things. Oh, she knew about the gossip and what the jealous fangirls would say about her. She simply did not care. She was content and sure of herself, for the first time in a long time, she knew who she was, and that was all that counted really.

She softly placed her hands on both his cheeks, using her thumbs to trace small circles around them. She answered the questions in his intense gaze and lovingly said. "You are my sun, Naruto-kun. You help make me shine brighter. Everyday."

"Hinata…" Naruto started, unsure of what to think. Here she was graciously accepting her nickname and all that it implied. But she simply was not understanding his feelings on the subject. Because to him, she was not just the moon that stole his light. She wasn't just the moon that hid when he came out, she was…

"Hinata, you're my galaxy. You're the stars and moon and planets and sun all rolled into one." He grinned cheekily at her awe struck face and took advantage of her shock.

He swiftly bent down and stole a kiss from her open lips, relishing in the sweetness of the moment and prizing the squeak of surprise that had come from her. She then relaxed into his warm embrace and returned the kiss with equal passion. She felt on fire and the sparks running up and down her spine felt brighter than any star in the sky at the moment.

And under the full moon and the celestial banner of a warm autumn night, the Sun was cradled by the arms of its Galaxy and all was right in the world.

**Whoo boy this was longer than expected, but hey, NaruHina month what can you do…**


End file.
